


Бог терпел и нам велел

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, M/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Джек устал уползать, а ему все приходится и приходится





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается (и осуждается) прием наркотических веществ; встречается немного черного юмора; пара пасхалок.

**Название:** Бог терпел и нам велел  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 3072 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Люсинда Вульфсон, Сайлас, Дэвид Шеппард, Уильям Кросс - основные; Джек/ОМП, упоминается Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лейсил  
**Категория:** джен, слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, экшн, мистика  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** упоминается (и осуждается) прием наркотических веществ; встречается немного черного юмора; пара пасхалок  
**Краткое содержание:** Джек устал уползать, а ему все приходится и приходится  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Бог терпел и нам велел"

_0_

За минуту до будильника раздался звонок от Уильяма Кросса, тот сообщил, что преподобный Самуэльс не сможет вести церемонию, и его заменит Маркус. Джек постарался не расстраиваться: одним плохим предчувствием больше, одним меньше – без разницы. Он встал с кровати и принялся одеваться. 

Прежде всего, нужно было поговорить с Самуэльсом.  
– Ты не тот, кто ему нужен, – сказал преподобный. Джек не чувствовал в себе сил продолжить спор: оставалось только уйти.

Первую половину дня Джек отвел для интервью. Распростившись с ведущей UNN-4, он переоделся в костюм, пошитый специально для коронации. Тот сидел как влитой; слегка ослабленный галстук не избавлял от тошноты. «Не драматизируй», – послышался насмешливый голос Катрины Гент. «Ой, да заткнись», – ответил про себя Джек.

Люсинда в красном бархатном платье была похожа на куклу. Идеальная жена для короля. Игрушечная, пришло на ум сравнение.  
– Вышила тебе платок, Джек, с бабочкой-монархом. Положу рядом с твоим вечерним костюмом, – сказала она. – Знаешь, что интересно? У нас эти бабочки почему-то не мигрируют.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Джек.  
Торжественный вечерний банкет казался событием невероятно далеким.

В Зале советов Джек провел ладонью по спинке стула, обитого бархатной тканью, и подошел к Кроссу. Тот выглядел раздосадованным.  
– Что еще случилось?  
– Пропала корона.  
– Как она могла пропасть? Это национальное достояние, освященное и запертое в хранилище.  
– Национальный архив уже предоставил замену, беспокоиться не о чем.  
Джек всмотрелся в лицо Кросса:  
– Но ты беспокоишься, верно?  
– Что за глупости, у меня все под контролем. А ты через час станешь королем, порадуйся.  
Джек добавил фальшивую, игрушечную корону в копилку неприятностей и улыбнулся фальшивой же улыбкой.

Толпа приветствовала будущего короля торжественным рокотом и аплодисментами, внутри дворца гул постепенно стих и сменился боем барабанов. Джеку показалось, что он сейчас оглохнет и ослепнет. Он не слышал ни слова из речи Маркуса, только чувствовал, как заполошно бьется в груди сердце, слишком громко, а потом почему-то под ногами затрясся пол. Джек сильно прикусил язык и поморгал. Все присутствующие на коронации сдвинулись к окнам, Джек поднялся с колен и тоже посмотрел на улицу. Танки из Гефа вытянулись вдоль всей дороги. Сколько ж их там – не счесть. А впереди, в центре на площади перед дворцом, стоял один-единственный человек.  
«Вот так, игрушечный принц, без-пяти-минут-король. Думаешь, мы с тобой скоро встретимся?» – Катрина говорила все так же насмешливо и спокойно.

– Я готов, сделай это, – сказал Джек Сайласу. В глазах отца равнодушие сменилось торжеством.  
– Есть кое-что похуже смерти, – и в этот миг Джек пожалел, что не взял с собой никакого оружия.

Еще горше он пожалел об этом, когда Томасина привела Люсинду и заперла дверь на ключ.

«Закрой глаза и представь меня, – прошептал Джозеф, – ты же отлично умеешь обманываться. Последуй совету Томасины».

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – сказала Люсинда. – Мой отец поможет. Или Дэвид. Он же твой друг.  
Глупая красивая кукла. Наверняка, если громко на нее крикнуть, то фарфоровая кожа пойдет трещинами.  
– Замолчи, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Джек.  
Спать он лег на полу.

_1_

Звонок от Уильяма Кросса раздался за минуту до будильника. «Преподобный Самуэльс не сможет вести церемонию, Маркус его заменит, беспокоиться не о чем», – сообщил Кросс и отключился. Джек помотал головой. Ледяная безнадежность сна не желала покидать напряженные мышцы и смятенный разум.

Убедить Самуэльса возложить на него корону не удалось.

Ведущая UNN-4 снова задала вопрос об угрожающем сообщении Сайласа.

Люсинда вышила платок для вечернего костюма Джека.

Корона пропала.

Джек подавил порыв расшибить кулаки в кровь, чтобы увериться, что не спит снова. Говорят, если во сне вглядеться в ладонь, то сон истончится и человек проснется. Каждую линию на обеих ладонях Джек видел четко.  
Это все нервы.  
«Конечно, – поддакнула Катрина. – Так и скажи отцу. Сколько ты читал историй про запертых в психиатрических клиниках детей? Хотя королевские отпрыски чаще оказывались в монастырях. Тебя безопасно пустить в женский монастырь, правда же?»

Джек глубоко вдохнул, поприветствовал толпу взмахом руки и прошел в Зал советов. Когда затрясся пол, он подавил в себе желание немедленно бежать. Недостойно проигравшему трусливо покидать поле боя. Он встретит Сайласа лицом к лицу.  
«Где же ты такого понабрался? Отступить, выждать, напасть. Ты что, Макиавелли не читал? Не изучал тактику и стратегию боя?» – слова Катрины били беспощадно.

Джек понял, что Люсинда уже в комнате, только почувствовав ее теплую ладонь на щеке. Он и не заметил, когда из глаз потекли слезы.

_2_

– Самуэльс не сможет вести церемонию, да? – спросил Джек, ответив на вызов.  
– Да, а ты откуда узнал? – голос Кросса звучал намного беспокойнее, чем когда он докладывал о потере короны. В другой ситуации это могло бы показаться интригующим, но не в этой.  
– Неважно. Проверь, на месте ли корона, – сказал Джек и отключился. Спешно оделся и, едва не столкнувшись в коридоре с Люсиндой, побежал в Зал советов.  
– Откуда ты узнал, что она пропала? – спросил Кросс и пригляделся к Джеку: – Что с тобой такое? Интервью вот-вот начнется, приведи себя в порядок.  
Джек машинально пригладил волосы. Это уже не могло быть совпадением. Божественное провидение? Бог хочет, чтобы он стал королем? Или хочет свести его с ума? Решение, требуется немедленное принятие решения.

Джек приказал провести церемонию на час раньше запланированного времени.

– Ты фальшивый король после фальшивой коронации, – сказал Сайлас после того, как взмахом руки сбросил корону с головы Джека и влепил ему пощечину.

Вечером, запертый в комнате наедине с Люсиндой, Джек сделал надрез на левой ладони вдоль линии жизни: Мишель как-то давно пыталась ему гадать. Люсинда побледнела и принялась заматывать его руку куском ткани. Джек безучастно смотрел в зарешеченное окно, пока под утро не забылся беспокойным сном.

_3_

– Чего ты хочешь, а?! – заорал Джек, проснувшись от звонка. – Что я должен сделать? Удержать власть, трон? Что? Ты даешь мне еще один шанс?  
– Джек? – переспросил Кросс.

Раны на ладони не было.

Джек оделся и побежал к Кроссу. Тот выслушал сбивчивый рассказ о возвращении Сайласа и недоверчиво закатил глаза.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? Никаких известий с границы не приходило.  
– А ты проверь. Дело срочное, отправь вертушку. Они должны быть уже здесь, – Джек прикинул скорость и время и обозначил место на карте, где сейчас находились танки Гефа. – Стяни воинские подразделения ко дворцу, нас охраняет только один отряд, этого мало, отдай распоряжение всем офицерам, чтобы высматривали Сайласа, я хочу, чтобы его взяли живым. Пусть сам официально отречется от короны.  
– Джек, я понимаю, что ты боишься отца. Ты всю жизнь его боялся...  
– Отправь гребаную вертушку, и сам все увидишь, – Джек чуть ли не рычал.  
– Только чтобы тебя успокоить.

Танки Гефа снова заняли столицу. Кросс запоздало отдал приказ о стягивании войск ко дворцу, и Сайлас беспрепятственно вошел внутрь.

«Конечно, меня учили искусству тактики и стратегии в боевых условиях, – бормотал про себя Джек, сидя в комнате и кусая кончик карандаша, – мне просто нужен хороший план».  
Люсинда сидела тихо и не мешала.

_37_

Не с первого раза, но у Джека получилось: Сайлас оказался за решеткой вместе со своим предшественником, что добавляло мести Джека привкус особой утонченности, генералы Гефа послали официальную ноту извинения и отказ от притязаний на Порт Изобилия в обмен на беспрепятственный выход их танков из окружения войск Гильбоа. Дэвид бежал в Геф вместе с Мишелью. Мать отреклась от Джека и вместе с братом и его сыном отправилась в изгнание – в дом на Южном мысе.  
Оказалось, что, если не бояться последствий и иметь четкий план и неограниченное время для его корректировок, то можно переиграть самых хитрых своих врагов.  
Джек закончил разбираться с делами только на рассвете и уснул за столом.

_38_

Этого просто не могло быть. Не могло быть. Джек лежал на кровати и слушал трель входящего вызова. Оставалась надежда, что кто-то донес Джека до его комнаты и уложил. И раздел вдобавок.  
– Преподобный Самуэльс... – едва услышав голос Кросса, Джек отключил телефон. Навалилась усталость.  
Он продолжал лежать, пока не раздался тихий стук. Дверь приоткрылась, и вошла Люсинда.  
– Костюмеры и гримеры беспокоятся, – сказала она. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Зашибись, – промычал Джек в подушку.  
Хотел добавить, что в прямом смысле, но промолчал.  
– Сказать, чтобы отложили? – спросила Люсинда и присела на стул. Джек посмотрел в ее большие добрые глаза.  
– Скажи.  
– Хорошо. Я тебе платок вышила, с бабочкой-монархом, вот, положу к твоему вечернему костюму. Кстати, знаешь, что интересно?  
– Они не мигрируют.  
– Ага, я сообразила, когда вышивала. Правда необычно?  
– Безумно.

Сайлас занял дворец точно по расписанию. Джека он обнаружил не сразу. Тот допивал коньяк на кухне, когда Сайлас вместе с Роуз зашли туда.  
– Валяй, – сказал Джек. – Запирай меня с этой... этой... – вспомнить подходящее определение мешала выпитая до дна бутылка любимого коньяка Сайласа.  
– Вырезать тебе на лбу корону? – очень тихо спросил тот и потянулся к столовому ножу.  
– Нет, – сказала мать. Сайлас глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

До комнаты Джека охрана тащила под руки. Кажется, он что-то напевал, громко и несвязно. Что-то про «не сдается» и «врагам». Он едва сообразил, где находится, когда его сгрузили на кровать, и матрас слегка спружинил под весом еще одного тела.

_39_

Похмелья не было. Это плюс, засмеялся Джек. Смеялся он, пока из глаз не брызнули слезы и не перехватило дыхание.  
Он стал королем, он отказался от трона, он ничего не делал. Какой еще может быть выход?  
«О, не отказывай себе в изобретательности», – промурлыкала Катрина.  
«Да к черту!» – ответил Джек.

Днем в любимом клубе было тихо, немногочисленные посетители заняли места подальше от окон и едва слышно переговаривались. Ничего страшного, он подождет, часов с шести люди начнут подтягиваться. Молодые люди из высшего света сегодня готовятся к приему для празднования коронации, ну да не так уж их и много, да и в клуб постоянно выстраивается немаленькая очередь. Ничего не помешает хорошенько оттянуться.  
Джек состроил глазки бармену. Тот сначала удивленно замер, а потом расплылся в улыбке. Узнал. Когда-то давно Эдди снабжал Джека травкой, а еще раньше они переспали, один раз.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы подняться наверх? – спросил Джек.  
Эдди открыл рот, закрыл и кивнул. Вот и молодец.  
– Не все комнаты успели убрать, – сказал он. – Устроит такая?  
Они зашли в совсем крохотное помещение, из мебели была только кровать. Ну, зато хотя бы приличных размеров.  
– Сойдет. Трахни меня.  
Эдди моргнул.  
– Давай, поставь музыку потяжелее, дай затянуться и трахни. Хочу, чтобы мне сегодня все мозги вынесло.  
Марафон длился несколько часов, потом Джека потянуло танцевать, потом Эдди достал кокс, и секс превратился в поездку на быстро вертящейся лодке, которую втягивает в себя водоворот. Потом Эдди, кажется, ему отсасывал, но оргазм все не наступал, Джек качался на волнах в преддверии него, пока, наконец, не вырубился.

_40_

Джек сам трахнул Эдди.

_41_

Тома.

_42_

Криса.

_43_

Обоих за ночь.

_44_

Наоборот с ними двумя Джеку тоже понравилось. Очень.

_46_

Джек попробовал амфетаминовый укол. Унесло быстрее, но вторую половину ночи пришлось провести в обнимку с унитазом.

_51_

Если не засыпать, то за минуту до будильника все равно окажешься в постели и услышишь звонок.

_86_

– Кронпринц Гильбоа – пидорас, – сказал Джек в третий раз. – Ну, что непонятно? Повтори.  
Ведущая UNN-4 покраснела еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы – куда еще-то.  
– Это приказ! Давай, прямой эфир через десять минут?  
– Да, – ответила девушка. – Послушайте, разрешите мне позвонить охране, вам помогут.  
– Нет, – Джек взмахнул пистолетом. – Нет и нет. Мне никто не поможет. Вы же поняли, что должны сделать? Ну!  
– Да, – прошептала девушка. – Поняла.  
Через десять минут вместо сводки новостей она, запинаясь и поглядывая на Джека, сказала:  
– Добрый день. С вами Джулия Шамуэй. Коротко о главном. Как нам сообщили официальные источники... источники...  
Джек шагнул вбок из-за спины оператора и постарался состроить самое угрожающее выражение лица.  
– Источники сообщили, что наследный принц Гилбоа, Джек Бенджамин... Джек... он... – Джек приподнял дуло пистолета. – Он... пидорас!  
– И? – подбодрил Джек.  
– И совершенно этого не стесняется, – закончила девушка и, пошатываясь, вышла из-за стола. Кажется, ее вырвало в корзину для мусора.  
Джек подошел к освободившемуся месту за столом, не выпуская дрожащей руки гримера.  
– И этот официальный источник я, – с этими словами Джек поцеловал гримера в губы. – Можно выключить камеру.

«Будет забавно, – думал Джек, засыпая в квартире Эдди, – будет забавно, если завтра окажется новым днем. Вот это будет номер. Но я готов пойти на такую жертву. Слышишь, ты? Готов!»

_93_

Если верить в то, что говоришь, стараться говорить спокойно, обдуманно, подбирать логичные доводы – то за сумасшедшего можно сойти еще как. К этому выводу Джек пришел после нескольких попыток поговорить поочередно: с Дэвидом, Люсиндой, Мишель, Эдди, Кроссом, на кладбище с Джозефом, на другом кладбище с Катриной. Один раз он попробовал вызвать ее дух, недаром же голос этой сучки преследовал его. Хорошо, что ее могила была окружена мраморной изгородью, иначе пожар перекинулся бы дальше. Джек пообещал себе, что никогда ни за что и никому об этой ночи не расскажет.

Единственный разумный, но бесполезный совет дал Самуэльс, когда Джек довольно убедительно предсказал последующие события и спас его от убийцы, подосланного Кроссом.  
– Терпи, – сказал Самуэльс.

_135_

«Давай! Ты знаешь, что не все еще пробовал», – сказала Катрина. Сука. Джек слышал улыбку в ее голосе.  
Признать, что никакой Катрины нет, было очень, очень тяжело.  
И это его решение. Личное. Выстраданное. Он убьет Сайласа. Может, Бог хочет именно этого? Он же призвал Авраама принести в жертву любимого сына. И Авраам нисколько не колебался, занося нож над Исааком. Так чем же Джек хуже? Отцеубийство по воле Господа и для успокоения души человеческой. Двух.

– Я прощаю тебя за все, что ты со мной сделал, – сказал Джек, прежде чем нажать на спусковой крючок.  
_  
141_

На седьмой раз Джек почувствовал, что говорит искренне.

_158_

«У Сайласа есть наследники и помимо тебя».  
Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!  
«Вдруг ты должен остаться одним-единственным?»

_159_

Если подумать здраво, то у Сайласа точно есть кто-то на стороне. Джек ни на минуту не верил, что тот таскается в свои духовно обогащающие круизы за просветлением от Бога. А раз кто-то есть, то почему бы не быть и ребенку? Сайлас до коронации не имел никаких законных притязаний на трон – только чистую силу, находчивость, любовь народа и корону из бабочек. Народ примет и незаконнорожденного сына Сайласа.  
Если подумать здраво, то такие рассуждения – бред.  
Джек плеснул себе абсента.  
Голоса в голове утихли.

_161_

Когда в Зале советов Джек приставил дуло к виску Сайласа и спросил его про наследника, тот, разумеется, не ответил.  
– Посмотри мне в глаза. Мне нечего терять, я убью тебя, – сказал Джек. Может быть, Сайлас и правда что-то разглядел, потому что дернулся в сторону, с силой оттолкнул от себя Джека. Выстрел – пуля попала Сайласу в ногу.  
– Я не шутил, – Джек снова приставил пистолет к его виску.  
– Если я скажу тебе, кто наследник, ты отпустишь Сайласа? – спросил Дэвид.  
– Ну, конечно.  
– Не смей! – Сайлас закашлялся и бросился к Дэвиду.  
– Это я, – крикнул тот, и Сайлас остановился. – Бабочки сели на мою голову, преподобный Самуэльс сказал, что я избран быть следующим королем Гильбоа и принести мир и процветание нашим землям.  
Джек наставил пистолет на Дэвида. Мишель заплакала. Она держалась руками за живот и рыдала навзрыд, мать прижала ее голову к своему плечу.  
– Нет, – сказал Джек, но навряд ли его кто-то услышал. – Я не хочу проснуться завтра в мире, где я смог это сделать. Я не хочу. Не хочу.  
Он медленно положил пистолет на стеклянный стол и направился к выходу. Даже не вздрогнул, не обернулся, когда раздался предостерегающий крик Дэвида.  
Пуля оборвала жизнь милосердно быстро.

_162_

– Господи, пожалуйста, подскажи, что мне сделать? Я верую в тебя, верую в твою любовь и сострадание. Ты слышишь? Ты слышишь?! Это что, твое наказание? Это Ад? Ответь мне! Я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу.  
Люсинда обнимала Джека, пока тот раскачивался из стороны в сторону и подвывал.

_163_

Джек посмотрел на ослепительно светящее солнце. Его лучи грели кожу, западный ветер дул едва заметно. Здесь, за городом, на мили вокруг простирались зеленые поля. Никто не услышит, Люсинда не испугается.  
«Так или иначе».  
Джек нажал на спусковой крючок.

_164_

– Я буду спать весь день, – сообщил Джек Люсинде и накрылся одеялом. – Меня нет. Когда придет Сайлас, скажи, что я сбежал. Просил передать, пусть подавится своей чертовой короной. И принеси мне две, нет, три бутылки красного вина. И перекусить что-нибудь.  
До полудня Джек валялся в кровати и читал. Приключения Долорес на Диком Западе ему очень понравились. Под громыханье армейских ботинок и первую бутылку Джек добрался до середины книги. Когда кончились третья бутылка, последний стейк и книга, за дверью продолжали бегать. Пару раз Джек слышал голос Сайласа. Под умиротворяюще гневные крики он заснул, и всю ночь его никто не беспокоил.

_197_

– На тебя последняя надежда, – сказал Джек Дэвиду на торжественном вечернем банкете. Хотя, скорее, уже не вечернем, а почти ночном, если не утреннем.  
– Я не подведу, – ответил Дэвид. Корона на его голове смотрелась восхитительно. Джек пьяно отсалютовал ему бокалом.

_198_

– Господи, ну мне только трахнуть его остается.

_199_

– Нет, я не буду этого делать.

_200_

– Я пытался. Не получилось.

_224_

– А знаешь, я поеду на юг, буду гнать, пока не наступит рассвет. Представь, я никогда не был в южных землях. Ничего про них не знаю. Ну что за будущий король, а?  
– Я могу поехать с тобой, – предложила Люсинда.  
– Может быть, в другой раз, – Джек поцеловал ее в лоб и вышел из спальни.

Красная гоночная машина не справилась с бездорожьем на юге Гильбоа и завязла в глубокой колее.

_225_

Зато джип с увеличенным дорожным просветом – самое то для мест, где дороги плавно перетекают в «направления», решил Джек. В последнем жилом поселке он перекинулся парой слов с мужчиной по имени Дейл Барбара, тот сказал, что до леса еще миль двести, ну а что за ним – это пусть Джек сам расскажет на обратной дороге, и подмигнул. Джек решил, что в следующий раз обязательно тут заночует, и поехал дальше. Когда стемнело, он включил фары и, в общем-то, под бодрую музыку и крепкий кофе приятно скоротал время до рассвета.  
«Я еще не пробовал прыгнуть с высокого утеса в море, не участвовал в гонках по серпантину, не летал на дельтаплане. Вот, уже целых три дня распланировал. И могу прямо сейчас врезаться в дерево на полной скорости».  
Впереди и правда показался лес, он простирался влево и вправо и казался бесконечным, Джек взял карту, но обнаружил, что кусок снизу оторван. Ладно, в следующий раз будет собираться аккуратнее. Ехать вдоль кромки леса не хотелось, и ничего не мешало попробовать пройтись вглубь пешком. Четыре часа быстрым шагом – может, и наткнется на что-то интересное.

Когда солнце начало просвечивать сквозь макушки лип, Джек заметил, что идет мимо одного и того же дерева не в первый раз. Он сверился с компасом: наворачивать круги он никак не мог. Джек остановился, сделал зарубку на стволе и шагнул вперед, к другому дереву. На нем никаких зарубок не было, но Джек был готов отдать голову на отсечение, что дерево – точная копия предыдущего. Что ж, бывает. Наверное.  
Джек прошел мимо и оглянулся назад: зарубка с первого дерева исчезла, да и не на нем он делал ее. Холодок пробежал по спине – новое ощущение. Джек ценил новизну.  
В запасе оставалось еще около часа, Джек попробовал пройти влево и вперед, а потом вправо и вперед – ничего не изменилось: он шел, но в результате не продвинулся южнее ни на дюйм. Он пробовал кидать вещи, но те оказывались позади него.

Последние пять минут Джек провел, привалившись спиной к теплой коре липы и допивая остатки кофе.

По крайнее мере, будет чем заняться.

По крайней мере, стало понятнее.

По крайней мере, он теперь знает, что ответить на вопрос Люсинды: почему бабочки-монархи не мигрируют на их землях.

  
***

Новый день встретил Джека тишиной.  
Если не считать шелеста листвы. 


End file.
